Avenger's and Young justice Crossover
by MayFlower556
Summary: In the middle of a fight, Dick disappears. Then, suddenly, Wally does as well. But what happens when they lose contact from the cloned Roy?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Robin, I swear your going to get yourself killed one day, mind being more carful and less risky?"

"Aqua lad, when has Robin ever been less risky?"

"Hey! I'm being careful, just, the thrill of taking risks."

"That 'thrill' will get you killed Robin!" Aqualad sighed at Robin's ignorance at putting himself in harms way. As well as the teams.

"You guys are no fun sometimes!" Robin cackled and disappeared into the night, followed by a frown from the team who skidded to a halt, all crossing their arms.

"M'gann, mind link us, please?"

 _'Mind Like established.'_

' _Thank you M'gann.'_

' _Robin!'_

' _What's wrong KF?'_

' _You ditched us! That's what's wrong!'_

' _Sorry.'_

' _You'd better be Robin, because as of now, your on detention from the team, and being Robin.'_

' _What! You- You can't! You won't! I won't allow it! You may be able to strip me from this team, But you CANNOT strip me of Robin. I won't allow it. I'll run away if needed.'_

' _Robin-'_

' _Leave me alone to complete the mi-…'_

' _Robin?'_

'…'

' _Robin! It's not funny!'_

'…'

' _M'gann?'_

' _I can't sense his presence. He's… gone.'_

'…'

The entire team went quite. Suddenly all tense. Waiting to hear his cackle. Anything. Anything to show Robin's alive and well. When hearing nothing, they rushed to look for him. Finding signs of a struggle, they halted.

' _Test the DNA in this blood, we need to know if one of thems…'_

' _Okay.'_

Rushing off, Wally got two slabs, wiping the blood, and heading to Mount Justice to see whose blood. They found two samples. Two-Face's blood, and.. Robin's.

Sighing, the team sat down. Debating on how to tell batman Two Face took him. And how the fight went down. While explaining the argument. "I can explain for you, Kaldur." Sighing, Kaldur shook his head. "No M'gann."

-Later that day-

Recognized, Batman, B03.

"Wally, be there with me? Wait, where is Wally?"

"He went back to check and see if there was any more blood samples."

Nodding, Kaldur walked up to Batman and went to the briefing room. Artemis, following slowly behind.

"Batman, we.. uh, lost Robin."

Batman froze in his spot, fist slamming down on the table, and stomped out of the debriefing room in anger.

Recognized, Batman, B03.

"Batman!" Kaldur ran after him, only to be stopped by Artemis.

"He needs time, Caldar. He just was told he lost his sidekick. And If you've seen those two, probably son."

That only made to seem Caldar more upset, as he paced around the room. Unsure of what to do. He completely over stepped his line of duty, and made Robin run off. Which totally caused him to be at fault, and made Robin disappear. Wait.. Batman thinks.. He's dead!

"No! Artemis, he thinks Robin's dead! We need to tell him he's just-"

"From what we've seen, I'd say he is basically dead by now. By what two face did to him, and the knife laying down. I'd say he would be by now. Let's try to move on."

"Art, you can't be serious, until we have evidence that he's dead we can't just-"

"Kaldur, Enough! Stop drowning yourself. It'll make it harder. I'll be in my room. I suggest you do the same until you calm down."

Kaldur sighed, going to his own room. _'I failed you, Robin. I'm so sorry.'_ Sighing, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Robin's POV

Chapter 2: In Robin's Perspective.

"Robin, I swear, your going to get yourself killed one day, mind being more carful and less risky?

Rolling my eyes, I grumbled under my breath.

"Aqua lad, when has Robin ever been less risky?"

Oh, says Wally. He's more risky then me, running head first into crap!

"Hey! I'm being careful. Just, the thrill of taking risks."

"That 'thrill' will get you killed Robin!" 

After that, I decided to tune out Aqua lad.

"You guys are no fun sometimes!" I cackled, running into the night. I felt a presence in my mind, knowing Kaldur, he asked M'gann to establish a mind link. I continued on, running from roof top to roof top. Knowing that Two Face held his Hostages in a ware house, I went looking for the one that would have the most space available.

 _'Mind Link established.'_

' _Thank you M'gann.'_

' _Robin!'_

Kf was using his 'I'm serious right now so don't try and play me' voice.

' _What's wrong KF?'  
_

' _You ditched us! That's what's wrong.'_

 _Again, grumbling under my breath, I basically was telling him he couldn't keep up._

' _Sorry.'_

' _You'd better be Robin, because of now, your on detention from the team, and being Robin.'_

He.. did.. NOT… just.. tell.. me that… That's so it!

'What! You- You Can't! You won't! I won't allow it! You may be able to strip me from this team, But you CANNOT strip me of Robin'

'Robin-'

'Leave me alone to complete the mi-'

No way Batman would allow that. Right? I mean, I'm his partner, and I may be young, but being Robin is NOT something they can just simply take away from me, and me being me, I knocked something down off of the box I was on, drawing Two Face's attention, making me cringe.

I couldn't take Two Face, he had too much muscle as backup, I managed to draw Two Face's blood, but he got the best of me and managed to grab my hands slamming me into the wall, and drawing blood.

"Well, lookie here, we caught a little bird." "Yeah haha, and that little bird goes tweet twe-" "Tweet Twe?" "Means the little bird died." Gulping down the urge to roll my eyes, I managed to squirm out of his grasp. Turning, I saw a guy holding a steel pole, and hit me in the head. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Wally's POV

Chapter 3: This is strange. Wally's POV: In third person

After being sent to go grab more blood samples in the wear house, Wally was grabbed. He then was gagged, and I got knocked out.

-Time skip, 2 days.-

Groaning instinctively, Wally moved his hand to rub his head where he was hit, but only to be forcefully stopped by chains. Checking out his surroundings, he noticed he was in a gray cell. The cell was slightly lit, with a daring aura to it, making the speedster feel uncomfortable.

The cell door opened, and Two Face came out.

"Hello Speedster, coming back for your friend were you?"

"More like trying to find out who was involved."

"More focused on the mission I see, that's too bad, because your birdie friend heard that."

Wally's eyes widened in complete and utterly surprise.

"Where is he!"

"Ah, well, I'll tell you who's involved instead since you seem more convinced that the mission is more important then your friend."

Growling, Wally glared daggers at the man. The only people he did that too is whoever hurt his little brother.

"Where is he? Where's Robin!"

"Your birdie? He's safe… for now. I Can't say the same about you though, since you're awake."

"Don't you touch him!"

"Not planning on it, maybe letting Robin rot here is a better idea.. thank you. Letting him starve, maybe dehydration.."

"You sick man!"

"I'm quite healthy, thank you for wondering. You're nicer then you look, almost makes me sad to get rid of you."

"What do you mean by get rid of me?"

Intercom: "The machine Is ready sir."

"good, bring it in, let's give it a try on our little test subject here, next we can try the bird in front of the bat."

The cell door opened, moving the huge weapon to face Wally.

Wally knew he wouldn't survive this, he closed his eyes, hoping for the best, and thinking of his team one last time.

Soon enough, he was surfing through a worm whole. Maybe, traveling back in time? It's a possibility. He fell, and hit the ground hard. Knocking him out, and once again going black.


	4. Chapter 4: Robin's POV

Oh my gosh, so I had surgery yesterday, and I got this new mouthwash that costs $4,000 (I know right?) It tastes like absolute crap. It's to help disinfect my gums and crap. They had to cut it off due to swelling. (No not all of it.) So yeah, fun Friday for me.

Chapter 4: Robin's POV

I heard what Wally said. It hurt. Okay, maybe he was still mad about earlier. Two Face did turn off when Wally's face looked ticked off. And not by me.

The cell door opened, and Two Face walked in.

"Why hello Birdie.

"Where's Kid Flash!"

"The speedster? Who knows? I know I sure don't. He could be anywhere."

"Let him go!"

"After what he said about you? Surprised you don't hate him."

"You probably twisted his words. Leave him out of it."

"Not before I call batman."

Two face had an evil smile on his face as he called the Justice League. More specifically, Batman.

"What can we do to help you?"

"Batsy, I think your birdie is stuck."

"Two Face! Let him go!"

"Sorry Batsy, Birdie here has been rude to me."

"Let my So- Partner go!"

"Not so fast batsy. Bring in the weapon!"

"Don't touch him!"

"Batman! He has KF too!"

"Robin!"

Countdown 3, 2, 1.

"Robin!"

"Batman!"

I reached for him, then disappeared. I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: SHEILD?

Chapter 5: Not in MT. Justice anymore.

Robin woke up rubbing his head. Where could he be? Glancing around at his surroundings, Robin noticed men in black shirts with the Letters SHEILD on the uniform symbol.

Who the crap was SHIELD? Robin had never heard of them. Were they another Lab Facility? If they were, that would be bad. Robin didn't exactly have a good record with Labs and being stuck to medical tables. The last time that happened his mind had been wiped and he had been de-… well, no specifics.

"This is S.H.E.I.L.D., Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Put down your weapons." 

Looking around again he noticed something. This was New York City. Or, at least, he thought it was New York. It looked… different. There was rubble everywhere, and different buildings. The building he saw every time he had been in New York where either not there, somewhere else, or taller and differently shaped. It was New York, but it wasn't. He scowled and tilted his head. Readying his batarang.

Okay. So SHIELD was an organization who was pretty much the worlds protectors, like The Justice League but they didn't have any… super powered people. Batman and he weren't meta-humans, neither was Artemis or Green Arrow, but a lot of the League was made up of meta-humans and aliens. Then SHIELD was like… an agency. Right, they _were_ SHIELD Agents. He snorted, flinging his batarang at the three agents knocking them out. He had to avoid being seen by anyone who might have any influence in this city. Knowing SHEILD, He couldn't put himself in it's way anymore.

"Alright," he mumbled, "SHIELD equals enemy. Just how much of an enemy?"

Realization hit him as his batarangs knocked them down. He knew where he was. And he had no clue how to get back home. He, Richard John Grayson, was in an alternate dimension.

He knew SHIELD wasn't going to help him, like they would believe him in the first place. And as far as he knew, there was no one else. He was in a world without heroes. Well, at least developed heroes. As far as he knew, there were none or at least very, very new.

Sighing, he slipped away into the darkness. What he needed at the moment, was somewhere safe to store his suit, Money, cloths, and food.

Most important thing right now is finding Wally. He knew that Two Face blasted Wally here as well. He also knew that Wally wouldn't let himself get captured by petty Sheild agents. Would he?

Wally's POV:

Wally Zipped past the SHEILD agesnts, he noticed they were very terrible at working together. One thing he knew, he wasn't going to get captured by a bunch of amateurs.

"Guys, it's director Fury, he says there's another energy surge. We should go check it out after getting this guy."

"Got to catch me first, be back in a Flash!"

He had to say it. It was in honor of His mentor. Would he ever see them again? And what about Robin? Was he okay?

After running back towards the SHEILD agents, he had them lying on the floor.

"Now, where's the energy serge at?"

"Like we'd tell you!"

"Want to bet?"

Running fast as he can, he went up the building. Of coarse, he wasn't acutely going to drop the agent, he was making the agent think he was going to drop him. Although that would be a fun game of catch.

"Where's the energy serge?"

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't drop me."

Again wally proved him wrong he dropped the agent on a Ten story high building.

"I'll talk I'll talk!"

Catching the agent, he set him on the ground. For good measures, Wally cracked his knuckles, sending a message known as 'I mean business.'

"Now, where's the energy surge?"

"Down town, and if it's the same as yours, there's another human."

"Robin."

After saying that, KF zipped off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Going to find them no matter what.

Red Arrow's POV

I decided to investigate this on my own because the League doesn't seem to notice Robin's and Kid Flash's Disappearance. I was going to find them. We may be on another team, I may be a clone, but they're still like my little brothers. I just hope they're okay.

-Time Skip two hours of interrogation.—

I figured out that Two Face was behind the Disappearance of my brothers. Now I just needed to find him. And find a way to bring my two little brother's back.

-Time skip to more hours of interrogation—

"Where's Two-Face!"

"I'll never tell!"

Roy pointed his bow at the Villan.

"Talk."

"Okay, okay, he's in one of the warehouses by the docks! He was building a weapon to transport others into a alternate dimension! That's all I know!"

Throwing the Villain down on the ground, he headed towards the docks. And boy, he wasn't happy. Not at all.

-Time skip to docks-

Roy got to the docks and landed low to the ground so he wouldn't be seen. But, he was more worried about getting back his brother's then stealth.

Going into the building, he slowly walked and held his bow in a ready position.

Kicking down the door, he walked inside pointing the bow straight at two face. He was going to get his brother's back.

"Where's Robin and Kid Flash!"

"Who knows?"

"Two face, if you don't say anything in the next two seconds about their wear about's, I swear I will hunt you down and all those who work for you. I repeat my question. WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Okay okay, gosh, you kids are sometimes so deadly. I sent the kids to another dimension."

"Take me there."

Roy pulled up on Two Face's shirt even more, dangling him off the floor.

"Okay, I don't know why'd you want go there, because it wo-"

"Stop stalling and take me there NOW!"

Two face prepared the machine, while Roy stood ready. When two face Fired, all Roy could see was Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, my head throbbing. As I looked around I realized I was in a jail cell. Two Face must've blasted me unconscious. That's what I get for trusting a criminal, right?

"Hey, Widow, the kids up."  
"Why don't you deal with him? The kid bit me in his sleep. IN HIS SLEEP!"

I wore an amused expression after what I heard. Sure, I'm supposed to be all solo, but it doesn't mean I can't act like a child. Who wouldn't wear a smile when they heard they just bit someone? It's amusing.

"Natasha, you should really see the look on the kids face. He looks amused."  
"Natasha, that wasn't a very nice thing to do in front of the kid."

"He'll get over it."

My mental expression turned into a physical one as I burst out laughing.

"The kids laughing at you!"  
"Who's the one in the jail cell kid?"

I instantly scowled, and sent a bat glare- Robin's secretly been trying to teach me- which seemed to have an affect on the purple suit but not the one known as Widow. Or Natasha.

"How does the kid scare you Hawkeye?"

What is it with people and bird names?

"Look at him, he looks like he's trying to imitate fury's glare..."

Ha, someone who can beat the bat glare, fat chance.

"Kid, what's your name?"  
"I'm red. Can't you tell?"

I smirked at my sarcasm, knowing it would tick the girl off. Man, I'm going to have fun messing with these guys.

"Stark, the kid seems to have your since of humor."  
"Yeah, well, the other two don't seem to have the same humor. One of them is just plain witty, while the other's mean."

They must be talking about Wally and Dick.

"Where are my two friends?"  
"We'll tell you if you tell us your name, kid."  
"I told you, Red."

I had no idea why I wanted to trick these people, but I trusted my instincts.

"Señor, que han pirateado en el sistema !" "Uh, Tony, Why is Jarvis speaking Spanish?" "Je l'ai dit , quelqu'un a piraté le système !" "Tony, he's speaking French now." "I KNOW! Someone's trying to get information out of my system. I'll be back." "Now, going to tell us?" "Nope."I popped the P for good measure, and glanced at Widow."So, Natasha huh? You don't look like one. Oh! I know! Let's call you... Kenna!" "H-" "Language! You don't know how old he is!" "Says the bird." "Uh, I'm a adult, thank you very much Widow." "In the body maybe~" "HEY!" I smirked, and Tony came back wearing a amused expression on his face. "Two kids managed to hack into files. I let them off because they said they were lost and couldn't find their mother." I instantly cracked up.

"How could you... falll for... something as stupid as... that...!"

I continued to laugh, and Tony just stared with his mouth open in shock.

"He was getting information on this world because we're not from around here, Dummy!"

"Stark, the kid called you dumb."

"D-le, eu încă mai am probleme vorbind , deoarece băiatul mi-a pus pe o buclă de limbă ... nu mi-ai repara . "What language is that?" "It's Romanian." I turned to Natasha surprised that she knew wore an amused expression on her face, and I realized as did I."He said you didn't fix him. He's been set on a loop." They all glared at me, and walked out of the room leaving me confused as to why I was just given the cold shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

After getting ourselves some money, me and Wally sat in our appartment. I was checking over the data I set up, and managed to get into video Feed. Though I couldn't help myself and changed the AI's voice from each language. I stopped on the Interregation cells camera and opened my mouth wide when I saw... Roy. I knew we had to get him out. So that's what me and Wally we're going to do. By the information I got on the team known as the avengers holding our friends captive, I needed to perscribe a plan to get him out.

"Walls, come look at this."  
"What is- wow, is that Roy?"  
"Who else would it be, dummy?"  
"Alright Mr Attitude, let's go get him."

Smirking I thought of a plan.

"You need to use your speed to disable their weapons first, I got the iron man armor, you need to get black widows Stingers, Hawkeyes bow, Thors in Asgard, make sure hulk is contained, get Caps sheild away from him, and disable Falcons red bird, as its Called. Got it?"  
"Yessir!"

I rolled my eyes, and we got to work.

Avengers tower: 6:54 P.M. In the main room.

"Tony, The kids been trained. Using any distraction he can."  
"Well, it seems as if he didn't like the cold shoulder. Maybe we should ignore him until he finally talks?"  
"I wonder how he knew it was Romanian.."  
"We won't ever know."  
"Wel-"

 _INTRUDER ALEART YOUNG ADULT BLACK HAIR, RED COUSTUME, IN INTERROGATION CELLS!_

We all ran to the Interrogation cells, reaching for our weapons only to find them missing. We each stared in shock as our prisoner red disappeared.

"Well... That was..."  
"Unexpected?"  
"Looks like his friends wanted him back."  
"Where's Bruce?"

They all glanced around and went to the lab where a very angry looking Bruce was.

"Bruce buddy calm down!"  
"Who locked hulk in room!"  
"Hulk, buddy, how's a going? It was just kids who came to get there buddy out, calm down."

That seemed to be a good enough explanation as hulk started to calm down. He turned back into Bruce who was still pretty ticked off about the current events.

"Who was that kid? It was a blast of light, with a cape and a cackle."  
"Sounds like the two kids we fought a long time ago. Looks like we need to go hunting avengers. They're not from around here, and so far all they've seen is people attack them and interrogate them. We need to show were friends if we have any chance of helping them get home. My only conclusion is, they, are from another dimension."


	9. Chapter 9

_"What do you mean you lost A KID!"_ "Fury, calm down, he wasn't a kid, he was a teenager. And technically the 'kid' had a super powered human to help bust him out who's faster then the speed of sound." _"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME HOW?"_ "It's just three wanna be hero's, Fury. Nothing to be worried about." " _Stark, if you don't find those kids, we will. And we will take them in. With force. So I think you should handle it before those kids get hurt."_ "They aren't my mess. They got past SHEILD, didn't they?"

Fury growled over the phone, scowling at it.

"Fury, quit glaring into the phone, I could practically hear it." " _shut up and GET ME THOSE KIDS STARK_!"

Fury hung up, leaving a very pissed off stark. "How'd the call go? You seem peeved. By the way, language." "Hello to you to Steve. And how'd you know I cursed in my head?" "Your brow furrows." "Oh... And how do you know this?" "Usually it's in an argument with me or Fury. I tend to notice the small things." "Riiiiiggggghhhhtttt..."

Sighing, Tony knew that he had one chance to find the kids before Fury does, and he's going to make sure he gets them.

Robin, being the sneaky guy he was, wanted to do something devious to their enemies. Aka Shield.

"Roy, I have a plan."

"Usually that ends in disaster, Dickie."

"Nah, this time it's gonna be feeling the Aster."

"Alright what's your plan?"

"We go up there."

He pointed to the SHIELD helicarrier, and his grin spread across his face.

"Wally, Roy here's the plan..."

Smirking they nodded, and got him on the helicarrier. How you may ask? It's a superhero secret.

"Wally, you know what to do. Roy?"

"On it."

"Awesome I'll be in the ducts.."

Climbing the air vents, Robin's cackle was heard all throughout the hellicarryer, as he made his was to the main control systems. He hacked the blue prints, if you were wondering how on earth he knew where he was going.

Meanwhile, in the refreshment zone, Wally stood with a huge smile on his face, waiting for his first victim. An agent walked in, heading towards the sweets, and picked one up. In a tiny voice Wally called out. "Put me down right now young man! You do not eat people! How rude! Did you know Loki did this to me? Don't even eyeball my friends! Put me down and walk away or I swear I will gain my revenge on _you_!"

Dropping the cupcake which miraculously landing face up, ran out of the room screaming something about a talking cupcake. Wally being Wally zoomed over and took the cupcake, going back to his original spot. Smirking, he knew he was going to get a lot more to eat soon enough.

Roy loved angering people. Especially if it meant disabling any transportation. Ah, to feel the burning hate. Aiming at another fun toy, he shot the arrow, blowing it up into a million tiny pieces. The workers around the area trying to decipher who was doing it, somehow not noticing the most obvious hiding spot ever. On. The. Freaking. Roof. Shaking his head, he continued to blow stuff up, happy and satisfied with himself. Robin knew him so well. Soon enough a guy ran screaming about a talking cupcake and needing to get out of here. Disabling the transportation the guy was going to use, he smirked. Oh, Wally.

Dick grinned and cracked his knuckles when he saw the main control center. Glancing at the commotion happening outside, the guards left their posts. A small distraction was all he needed. Flopping down onto one of the seats, he spun in it happily. He soon got to work hacking the files, downloading everything. As soon as it was done with the annoying counting and try again, he quickly downloaded his cackle to the computer, setting it onto a loop, as well as with a ear burning scream at the end of each cackle. Flickering the lights twice, he made his way out of the hellicarrier, followed by Roy and Wally, all clearly proud of what they've done today. All whilst SHEILD agents were muttering about how they don't get paid enough to deal with super-powered kids.

"You're in big trouble you know."

Robin glanced up to the ceiling, watching, amused, at the masked spider themed hero.

"You can't just hack into the systems without getting-"

Before the masked man could finish his sentence, Robin kicked the poor guy in the face, and took off, Wally grabbing Dick and Roy. Robin pointed off in the distance, and the three teens went to what Robin was good at most. Finding air vents. Crawling through the vents, Roy, Dick, and Wally made it out of the flying air craft, landing perfectly on top of a building.

"So... Spider-man?" Wally asked, guessing the name of the masked teen.

"Yeah... Anyone vote for the Web Crawler?" Robin asked.

"Nope." The two said in sync and they burst into laughter.

"Hm. Who knew Arrow got a new color scheme?" Robin added, turning around surprising the newcomer.

"I know, right?" Wally waved his hands. "Purple is so last year."

"KF, Red? Can we focus on the man with an arrow pointed at us and not knowing if he's friend or foe?" Robin asked.

"Friend."

They turned to the man who just spoke, as his bow was put back into it's holder. "Hey! You found them!" The spider themed hero swung down, as the young hero's got into a defensive stance.

"I don't think they like you."

"But i'm so cute and cuddly..." The teen wrapped his arms around himself, with big wide eyes. "Mind telling me your names?"

At that the young hero's tensed, glaring at the archer.

"Ok, hero names?" He corrected.

"I'm Kid Flash, and this is Red Arrow. Mr. Mask is Robin." Wally motioned to Dick, whom still stood tense as the other two slightly relaxed, though standing in front of the Bird.

At that, Robin scowled, and crossed his arms with a 'huff' as Clint and Peter laughed. "I'm Hawkeye and this is-"

"Spider-Man." Spiderman and Hawkeye turned surprised at Robin, wondering what else he knew. Soon enough, more hero's were standing on the tower, and the three hero's stood tense. The other teenager walked up, nodding towards a street full of houses, and swung off, leaving them baffled.

Before the adults blinked an eye, the three teens were gone, as well as the Web Head.

"Aw, man. Dude, he stole our catch." Tony whined.

"Bug man not funny." Hulk added, arms crossed.

Finding the masked hero, they hesitantly followed him, glancing around suspiciously, as they got to his house. "Sneak in through top window, follow me." Jumping on the balcony, they got inside and shut the window, and the hero took off his mask holding out his hand. "Peter, Peter Parker."


	10. Chapter 10

"Peter. Peter Parker."

Robin glanced over as Wally, who seemed to notice the video cameras also. Robin slowly backed up, got out some bat-a-rangs, and tossed them at all the cameras in the room.

Peter, shocked, took a step back. "Nice try, Peter. But I for one am trained by the best detective. Batman."

Peter shook his head, looking at him confused. "Ya know, the big bad bat. Tights and all?"

"He doesn't wear tights, KF!"

"Yeah okay sure."

"Red!"

"Sorry Rob gotta side with Kid on this one."

Some loud arguing from outside caught their attention, as four other teens walked in. The female took one glance and huffed. "Oh great, more people?"

"How many people you gotta rescue, Webs?"

"They're on the run from SHIELD, away from home, and need friends, Sam."

"Why not the Avengers then? They could help. Plus Tony's very good at science. No offense."

"None taken, Power Man." The three teens shook their heads at the Hero's, obviously not impressed by the names.

"I'm Ava Yala. That's all you need to know."

"I'm Luke Cage, power man. This here's my buddy Iron Fist-"

"Danny Rand." He bowed, and Kid Flash had to bow back out of mockery. Of course, Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sam Alexzander-"

Peter smirked. "I like to call him Bucket Head."

"Hey!"

Soon the two Hero's were in a wrestling match on the floor, when Peters watch beeped. The Pirate was on the other end.

Wally turned to Pick and whispered, "Dude, it's the pirate."

Dick chuckled, and Ava glared at the two. "Quiet down." She snapped.

"Peter Parker! What is the meaning of this!" Peter gave him his innocent eyes.

"What do you mean? I've been here the entire time. Ask them." Peter pointed his watch at his team, and the others nodded.

"Fury out." After he hung up, Ava turned to glare at the two kids.

Red Arrow just shrugged it off, Robin completely unaffected, and Kid Flash just didn't care.

Noticing this, Sam burst into laughter which she turned the glare at him, and he stopped immediately.

"No one can ever deflect her glares!"

"Oh, in our world her glare wouldn't affect anyone." Robin answered, twirling a bracelet.

Ava didn't like these kids one bit. "Peter. I don't trust them." She whispered.

"You're just saying that because you don't like them." He replied.

Ava glared at Peter, and stomped off.

Luke turned to the three kids. "So, Kid Flash? Robin? And Red Arrow?"

The kids nodded.

"Alright well, let's get you guys situated, yes?" _Beep beep beep_

"Spiderman, why are the cameras out in the room?"

"What do you mean they're out?"

"I'm calling someone to fix them. We'll be there in an hour." Hanging up, Wally snickered.

"Pirate wants some gold." Robin burst out laughing, and even Roy managed to crack a smile.

Luke burst out laughing as well, Peter tried holding in a chuckle but failed, and Sam laughed so hard you could see tears in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, KF you did not just say that!"

"Not my fault that pirate fury wants some gold." Wally wiggled his eyebrows, which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Oh gosh, that's too good." Finally they managed to calm down.

"Peter! I'm home!" Everyone froze immediately.

"Hide!"

They quickly pushed the three kids in the closet, and smiled as Aunt May came to the door. "You kids having fun?"

The three teens nodded, and smiled innocently.

"What's in the closet?" Their smiles disappeared and they side stepped, Aunt May walking to it.

"Uh, Aunt May, I can explain-"

She opened the door and no one appeared to be there. Turning, she lifted an eyebrow. "How is this closet so... _Clean?!_ "

"That was a close one." The teens nodded.

"How'd you even hide?" "Rob here cramped us two in your smelly cloths and he went up on the ceiling in case she needed to be neutralized."

"No! No neutralizing Aunt May!" The kids snickered.

"You really don't trust us. Shame on you!"

Robin and Red Arrow Snickered.

"So.. What do we do in an hour?"

"That, my friends, is a good question."

"That my friends, is a good question."

Robin glanced at Wally, and smirked. "KF?"

"Yes?" Wallys eyebrows rose. This was Dick's 'I have a plan' face.

"Hide N' Seek?" Roy's nose scrunched up, and glanced at Dick, then turned back to the other hero's who were talking.

"How do we get them out of the house?" Luke turned to Spidey for info on that question, but Nova's scarcastic remark made him shut up.

"The way they came, Duh!"

That's when Robin decided to speak up. "I have a better idea." Peter rose his eyes up and threw Red Arrow a questioning glance, whom only shrugged and smirked, a look saying 'I know what they're talking about. You're not going to like it.'

Wally jumped onto Peter's bed, putting his hands on his hips, turning his head to face them. "We play... _Hide n' seek!_ " They all burst out laughing, with Roy and Sam shaking their heads. "C'mon, it's a great plan! Rob came up with it. All we have to do is avoid the seeker, in this case the Pirate with one eye!" Wally gasped "ONE EYE! That's his nickname!"

Robin just shook his head. "So not asterous, dude."

"Okay, it's _so_ _underwhelming_." This caused Robin to frown and glance at Roy who was about to burst out laughing.

"Yes, but I'd say it's _overwhelming_."

Robin rolled his eyes, and turned to glare at the both of them. "KF says underwhelmed, Red says overwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed!" He threw his hands up in the air, and turned to glare at Peter, who was crouched over holding his sides. Laughing his ass off

-.

Tony tapped his fingers on his desk waiting from the report he sent Pepper to make. Rhodey heard about the kids hacking into the main from and cracked up, telling him he's never going to let him live it down. Yay for him. Tony eyed Bruce, who was in the corner of the room, tapping his foot just as impatient. "Bruce? Would you calm down. You look like you're going to kill someone if they don't find the kids."

"The two kids looked young, Tony. And their trapped here in this dimension. They could be crying and scared, for all we know!" Bruce threw up his hands just to state his point.

Tony shook his head, and watched the door open as Natasha walked in, glaring at him. "Have you found them? SHEILD is in panic because they just hacked into the main system, and bolted out."

Tony's face cracked into a smile. "Hacked into the Big Bad fruy's system?" Tony bit his lip to stop from laughing, as Natasha glared.

Thor came in. "Has the Pepper found the good of news?" Tony shook his head, and watched the rest of the Avengers come in.

"Tony, we have to find them. They are scared, lost, and again, probably crying."

Robin burst out laughing at another face Peter pulled, and smirked. "You should've seen the look on our teammates faces when me and KF here pulled that awesome prank!"

"Which one?" Kid Flash questioned.

Robin smirked and whispered in his ear, and Roy instantly frowned. "If it's the one I'm thinking about-"

"We filled the pool with Ice and only put a bit of water there and had a team pool party bonding thing, AND SMACK!"

They burst out laughing, as Roy crossed his arms with a pout. "It hurt!"

Wally and Dick innocently shrugged, smirking at him.

"So, are we on a name basis yet?" Peter asked, head tilted.

Robin's smile turned into a thin line, and Wally happily spoke up. "For me yes. I'm Wally!"

Peter smiled and turned to Dick and Roy expectantly. "Red Arrow?" He asked.

He shook his head, a evil smirk on his lips.

Peter turned to Robin, and noticed the boys stern expression, and how he allowed no emotion to show. How could this innocent kid be a superhero? Shaking his head, he checked his watch. 11:45. Time went by fast. And that was a problem. He knew how to get the kid to smile again. Turning back to Robin, he smirked. "Robin?"

He tilted his head and glanced at Peter.

"Operation Hide N' Seek, is a go."


	11. Chapter 11

Operation hide n' seek is a go."

Robin's grin spread across his whole face, and the other teens couldn't help but grin back. They were relived that he wasn't so angry anymore. Shifting his foot, Robin glanced at Wally. "KF-"

"Wally!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Wally, you hide first. Somewhere in this room, or outside." A gust of wind was felt, as the teen hero went off to hide.

"RA, you're turn."

Red grumbled under his breath then sighed. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." He stomped off, going to hide as well.

"Now for me..." Robins gaze flicked around the room, looking for one certain thing. BINGO! Ventilation Shaft. Removing the shaft, he hopped in, and placed it back. He spotted Roy under the bed, blending in pretty good. Next he saw Wally outside, on the balcony. That's when the pirate walked in.

"Parker!"

"Yes, Nick fury, sir!" He shouted sarcastically.

"Where's the teenagers?"

Peter instantly put on a confused look. "Teens? You mean the ones who broke into the ship?" Fury nodded, and looked around the room, not seeing anything out of place. Luke stepped up, his glare set on fury.

"Listen here, Fury. Parker was with us all day. So what ever you're blaming him for- has four witnesses." Fury shook his head, barked out some orders, and walked out of the room, having his teams fix the camera.

Walking back in to Check on the progress, he turned to Peter. "I'm always watching." Peter visibly gulped and nodded, allowing fury to smile and leave once more.

"What do we do?" Robin was stuck in the vents, Roy under the bed, and Wally couldn't come back inside.

"We could have Wally speed you out. I mean, c'mon, it's not like they're going to see him." Peter suggested.

Robin shrugged, turning to Roy with a questioning glance. "What do you think?"

"I think that I'd rather get out then stay trapped in a small room with you bozos." Wally tapped his fingers, getting impatient.

"Look, I'll zoom in and out. No biggie."

Peter shook his head. "He'll notice the gust of wind, Wally."

Wally snorted and glared at Robin. "I can be in and out without a mess. Right, Rob?"

Peter glanced at Robin for a moment. "I'm calling you Robbie now."

Robin groaned and shook his head. "Uh, no!"

Wally burst out laughing, and Roy grinned. "Yeah, I like Robbie."

"Shuddup, Red!" Roy's grin spread into a smile.

"Uh, Peter. I have an idea." Robin said suddenly.

All attention was turned to Robin. Sighing, he turned to Peter. "Can I borrow your cell phone?"

Peter then tossed it to the boy wonder, who smirked. "I need you guys to leave the room for a second." They all left, and Robin snapped a quick photo. "Peter, bring duct tape." Peter then walked in with duct tape, and Robin handed him the phone. "There's two cameras in here, so I'd need to do the same but from a different angle." Peter smiled at the young teen, and nodded. "First things first, the Avengers. Iron Fist, Power Man, And Nova, you guys go get the avengers. I'll get them out of the house." They nodded, and left. "Let's do this."

"Listen, we just need you guys to watch the kids.. They're good kids. Just, lost."

"Lost?"

"They're from another dimension."

"Oh..." Tony tilted his head, looking at the three teenage Hero's. "Got there ages? Names?"

"Only managed to get one name. Wally. He's the speedy one. Ages? None." Tony nodded, and looked up as Bruce entered the room.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"SHEILD Hero's. They took the kids into hiding, and they need a place to crash."

"They should stay here!" Tony raised his eyebrows, and Bruce scratched his head. "I mean, they should stay here. Because they have no place to go..."

Nova turned to Tony, and crossed his arms. "They need a place, Tony. Stark tower can give them a home. You have the best scientist- besides Spidey- who can help him get home. Oh, and Spidey refuses to hand them over if Black Widow's around. He says Hawkeyes fine, but other then that we'll gladly hand them over."

Tony though for a moment, and then nodded his head. "Alright. We'll do it. And we promise not to hand them over to SHIELD too." The three teens nodded in content, and left.

Getting to the Avengers headquarters, the three teens looked over at Peter for reassurance, who only nodded his consent. They then proceeded to walk into the Avengers tower, where Steve was waiting for them, with Bruce beside him.

"Welcome to Avengers Tower, you three. You can call this place home until we can get you home. My names Captain America, or Steve Rogers. This is Bruce Banner, or the Hulk. If you ever need anything, we'll be the two people to ask, other than Mr. Stark. Would you mind telling me your names?" The two teens seemed to look at the one with a R ok the front, so he must be leader.

"I'm Robin, protégé of Batman, world's greatest Detective."

"I'm Kid Flash, protégé of The Flash, the fastest man alive. Though I guess you could say I'm the fastest kid alive. Maybe.. I'm not too sure, Bart showed up from the future, and he's faster-"

"Stop rambling. I'm Red Arrow, ex protégé of Green Arrow." Steve looked at the teens, now knowing that they weren't giving anything else.

"Well? Come on, let's get you situated to meet the other avengers. I heard you love pranks."

The teens _evil_ grins when they heard the word prank.. It _scared_ the adults... "Steve?" Bruce whispered, keeping a wary glance on the kids.

"Yes, Bruce?" Steve kept one eye on the kids as well, as they talked to themselves, refusing to admit he was scared.

"I think you've made a mistake." Steve nodded his head in agreement, as the other Avengers excluding Natasha arrived.

"Kids?" The three teens turned to the new arrivals.

"I'm Tony Stark, or Ironman. That's Hawkeye. Over there's Falcon. That's vision, and Scarlet Witch. And a replacement for Natasha at the moment, is Ant-man." The teens nodded in understanding, as Robin stepped up.

"How are you going to help us get home?" Tony grinned.

"We have the best tech at Stark industries. I can get them working on a dimensional portal. Shouldn't be too hard..." The kids nodded in understanding, and turned to face Steve.

"Can we go out shopping for extra clothes? We, unfortunately, do not have any." Robin asked.

Red Arrow frowned at Robin, seeming to not trust them yet. Well.. they did lock him in a cell.

"Sure. If Red Arrow will allow it." The two teens turned to Red, with a begging look in their eye.

"Oh, no. No way, no how." Red said sternly.

"I can't believe you made me come..." Red Arrow crossed his arms, as he looked around the mall.

"What? Not like you had anything better to do." Wally snapped, arms crossed.

"Come on, let's not fight. So not whelming."

"Not my fault he's a little overwhelmed." Kid complained.

"I'm sorry if your underwhelmed." Red snapped back.

"What's with you and this whelmed thing?" Tony asked.

The kids looked at each other and burst out laughing at his reaction."Oh my god! That's what KF said the first time I started saying whelmed! That's so Asterous!" Red grinned watching his two almost brothers laugh their as- _ahem_ , heads off.

"Well? What are you kids waiting for? Go, shop!"


	12. Chapter 12

p data-p-id="e0c7820d3eb60e197e359325fa1ea8e8"It's been a week now, and the teens have really enjoyed being around the Avengers. Red Arrow, or Roy they discovered, had bonded with Hawkeye. Kid Flash, or Wally, had Bonded with Falcon and Hulk. Robin or Richard had been the last to tell us his name. He had bonded with everyone basically. The kid was too likable. The tower hasn't been this chaotic much. Though, you can always hear Clint and Richard laughing in the air ducts. Bruce had almost forgot they were from another dimension. Even Natasha, who found out yesterday, had grown to love the kids. The three teens almost always accompany us on missions, even if Cap was a little wary./p  
p data-p-id="04a9d997911a87d5b3895dbab7aff8d6""Tony Stark!" Uh oh. Speaking of the pirate... Pushing the silent alarm that will send signals to the kids, I rose my eyebrows, facing Fury./p  
p data-p-id="f60bd9fcd6ecda5bba5151d2f0398223""I'm a little busy here, Nick."/p  
p data-p-id="36e25219aeb3375c1cff36af0a1dfe97""Then answer me why the teens have been accompanying you on missions." Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose./p  
p data-p-id="051f80397283e88206502cc3235e64ed""We need the extra help, okay? It's not like they're here. They hang out with the teens." Nick frowned, seeing through the lie./p  
p data-p-id="f35e6ad4936bab0959a8eb4a53b366c1""Where are they?"/p  
p data-p-id="d573077c5a584b0436a5f283a7f4f0ae""I do not think that is any of your business, Sir. Nor is it ours." JARVIS stated./p  
p data-p-id="8935ab35e3eaddf1a237dd4f0773f479""Even the A.I. has grown accustomed to the kids. They need to be handed over, now." Natasha then walked out, eyes widening when Nick caught her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="3bceb941f09b1c0a0449bb8829b84c83""Well well well, look who's also in on it." Natasha shrugged, and grinned./p  
p data-p-id="0a503c5408603a152849eb36d930570e""What can I say? The kids are cute." Nick shook his head, turning around./p  
p data-p-id="227eba1617adc05d417100f9b8307f09""Next time I find them alone, they will be uprehended." He left the tower./p  
p data-p-id="01a6651a94ab602dbfc47587d234b52c"-/p  
p data-p-id="35e7d363cc94b1b3f615ab64bb388cb9""It's almost done." I stated, as I heard someone walk in, continuing to work on the device./p  
p data-p-id="8cefa65f2ba7787f66c9d94ab3f297d5""Really?" He asked. I only merely nodded./p  
p data-p-id="80cd6d0ffcdcfa238ab7d643d35522fb""But, we don't want to leave.."/p  
p data-p-id="01a6651a94ab602dbfc47587d234b52c"em-/em/p  
p data-p-id="8432248d408f6c2ce296bf26270ede1a""What do you mean, 'you don't want to leave'?" The kid shrugged, and avoided eye contact./p  
p data-p-id="4799fd2ac1f37e094827e57bb92ea173""We just.. bond with you guys more than our own partners..."/p  
p data-p-id="4799fd2ac1f37e094827e57bb92ea173"Tony nodded in understanding, and turned to Steve. "What should we do?"/p  
p data-p-id="846bbf15eaa251e0aa9683bbf61293ae"Steve tilted his head in thought, going over possible ways to fix this to make it so the kids could visit them any time./p  
p data-p-id="846bbf15eaa251e0aa9683bbf61293ae""Couldn't you make.. like a... watch that could help them travel through different dimensions?" Clint asked from the doorway./p  
p data-p-id="b69f36cba393a9060266ba40efc34276"Tony looked at him. "Maybe.. I mean, dimensional travel isn't impossible as we all thought-" his arms waved over to Richard- Dick as he liked to be called- "I mean, they got here."/p  
p data-p-id="b799111b297bea2d7313fd34ab3c7f20"Bruce nodded in thought. "It would take awhile, but it could be possible. No harm in trying, right? Plus if it helps the kids, then I'm all for it." Bruce crossed his arms with a grin./p  
p data-p-id="6dc65192304211821c9c6a31f22d49a4"Dick looked over at Tony, blue eyes hopeful for a yes./p  
p data-p-id="5e3a45334cbc0fd793314638f6fba9f0"Tony sighed, and caved in. "Fine! Well get started soon enough."/p  
p data-p-id="5b8acbc8f0fc341e5f5c4f1895fd09bb"-/p  
p data-p-id="8732da3ed833d7f9ee7206e534a23365""Really?" Dick nodded in excitement./p  
p data-p-id="4a04346b647381285cdc3db0ae51c37c""Yes! They're going to make something that'll help us get back if we wanted too!"/p  
p data-p-id="2c3bc581e2a8a25fd88aca556cde9d5a"Roy tilted his head. "Is it even possible?"/p  
p data-p-id="e64b14825e06258086d05129bd35c872"Wally lightly smacked his arms. "We got here, didn't we?"/p  
p data-p-id="78c4e0da07f1e53ae36bba1c07ebcc64"Dick laughed. "That's exactly what Tony said."/p  
p data-p-id="b21c184f29f80231582bd5c5a9a2698c""Who all knows about it?"/p  
p data-p-id="1365f81d90b7646df02d88d1eeb66731""Well, I'm pretty sure that Bruce, Clint, Tony, and Steve know right now. Who knows how fast news travel around here."/p  
p data-p-id="5358316f21652e7f36cb2806ee9302e8"Roy nodded in understanding./p  
p data-p-id="471a4b00e36be800b3b7244136725ad5""We should go see Spidey today!" /p  
p data-p-id="54d5fd0df17d3c1e71f3ca60fef37986"Robin grinned. "Dude! Best idea you've had all day!"/p  
p data-p-id="7c1dda54c469413effbc972a49a18c66"Wally frowned, putting a hand on his heart. "Harsh! I have good ideas all the time!"/p  
p data-p-id="20b4cae92cf320d27b1204d5892cc2ff""Uh huh, and I'm batman. Let's go!" Robin pointed a finger, and headed for the elevator./p  
p data-p-id="b4a0b250c97aac80aa1580bf3a55a329""I'm afraid I cannot allow this action, sir." Robin froze./p  
p data-p-id="1ae9d7663c8d2b39e844406dad2dc662""And why not, JARVIS?"/p  
p data-p-id="75786fea6dd730995821e3b78f618594""Tony gave me the command not to let you out of this tower 'due to 'eyepatch's threat', as he said."/p  
p data-p-id="ebff2c4f974c98349654049e8e00de3e"The three groaned./p  
p data-p-id="aa77327f783836794cd73ed2e9f93ccf""Movie night?" Roy questioned, and the two instantly perked up./p  
p data-p-id="cbb070f763212aa1a27e70f053d5ea17""Yes!"/p  
p data-p-id="5a61f1d85c3bf89e7e11ae1e14f879ae"Running down to the movie room, they hopped on the couch, managing to fall asleep after their movie ./p  
p data-p-id="3fede2bcd74d92750367444143421c4f"-/p  
p data-p-id="3530f22f51f9af06bc27de362b53686b""JARVIS, where are the kids?"/p  
p data-p-id="50c5836667ca70785e6e1838e3d6b0b9""In the movie room asleep, sir." Tony walked over, followed by the two assassin's. Opening the door, they instantly cooed./p  
p data-p-id="3975b6c1ba4d226985191f2a5bd68835"Dick's head was on Roy's shoulder. Wally's head was on Roy's lap, with Roy having one arm around Dick keeping him in place, and one hand on Wally's back./p  
p data-p-id="e9be3f93da829f9628fa0016b2d647ba""JARVIS, get the other avengers down here."/p  
p data-p-id="cb907ede10ab7b8d89d9e52146eeb8b1""Right away, sir."/p  
p data-p-id="0f6f6b5416a836065f933e4857c31c9a"-/p  
p data-p-id="4ef387061d478e02d4161c51f4fc454d"Eventually, the other avengers sat there cooing at the three teens, as Tony took a picture./p  
p data-p-id="3db1d08ae5dbbc6d4d711ed6bfd44d35""So gonna use this for blackmail. I bet Roy will deny this ever happening."/p  
p data-p-id="4c568e3be723a61d53eab7e7e77ac354""All of them will deny this, idiot."/p  
p data-p-id="9cc930ee7ee68156237e532ceb74aeb8"Tony just shrugged at Natasha, and grinned./p  
p data-p-id="64a2328cd59ed1978bf28d6298f73b69""And you wanted to turn these three harmless kids into S.H.E.I.L.D."/p  
p data-p-id="daa2eb93ac339a03b76d4a36ede21149"Natasha smacked his arm. "I don't know about harmless. Robin did hack into your Ironman armor."/p  
p data-p-id="b840b70404527ddc0910298c628a711f""WE PROMISED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!" Tony shrieked./p  
p data-p-id="b840b70404527ddc0910298c628a711f"-/p  
p data-p-id="0758d54c5bb9fb3259d1e3934ed5c26f""Well? Like them?" The three boys nodded eagerly, as they watched Tony work on the watch in fascination./p  
p data-p-id="c7b5ef31ab16cc8b28e1a002bab00eb2""Yeah, the league could probably make something similar, but you know, yours is good too." Wally grinned up at Tony, Whom was glaring at the ginger./p  
p data-p-id="33b5a7018b1041b22cd22487cb3a19ad""Your mouth is faster than your brain..." He had muttered, glaring playfully./p  
p data-p-id="709c909d4645ee557683a1bf0c7d9a09""Anyone that's met him in five minutes can know A, he has a fast mouth, and B, loves food. Honestly, who can't love him though?" Tony looked up to see Roy leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed a small smile on his face. He found himself nodding agreeing with the team./p  
p data-p-id="4e109068812c6e5093f22d99d445a3e9""That reminds me, where's Richard?"/p  
p data-p-id="572e40fd88f0fc7791932c6366a70c5b""Gym."/p  
p data-p-id="2ece32e0b7c667a6cdfd9f24d38b72b4"Tony frowned. "Do you know why? he usually goes when he's upset."/p  
p data-p-id="341438cb0bcf842b4fdcfb4ed90d0824""He didn't wanna leave here." Roy answered./p  
p data-p-id="a69085ab5cf041a3f5b45afdef50ea73"Tony smiled softly. "I'll go talk to him."/p  
p data-p-id="5308b029d868fe6befab9623287a1d29"-/p  
p data-p-id="8e9bf6e8ddae355b81e4868728153a5b""Why- punch- can't- punch- I- punch- want to- punch- go- home!" Robin had punched the bag off the hook, making it fly to the other side of the room. His bandaged was sore, and bleeding in some spots from the continuous beating. /p  
p data-p-id="2e3fa28eb486d4b09c32448026d0cd21""Hey Kid, let me look at your hand." He turned to face Tony, and complied, setting his small hand into tony's much larger one./p  
p data-p-id="4fb5c18f30d0d9eb1754f5557b4b8121"Tony frowned. "It's bleeding."/p  
p data-p-id="14e6bfde8c33bde2a405b91c2428663f"Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Happens all the time."/p  
p data-p-id="f3f2f4e6dc837c1019dbfe8ba8e9e96c""Want to tell me why you're so upset?" Robin had followed Tony into his lab, where he picked up some wrap to stop the bleeding./p  
p data-p-id="495286ff55b7bd512316e6dc85b648ce""Not really..." He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing slightly./p  
p data-p-id="fab26097a133d0ab0bc46d084464951a""Well, it's about time to get home, yes?"/p  
p data-p-id="d0c06682e2f644f6e6013d80f48b5285"Robin's mood damped, and he nodded slowly, agreeing with Tony hesitantly. "Hey, you can always come visit."/p  
p data-p-id="7fd925b1c93151ba7ec9586fb4a56738"Robin smiled. "Yeah. But who'll keep you out of trouble while we're gone?"/p  
p data-p-id="38f27050a23eae8fcce7ed9831fe9630"Tony playfully slapped Dick's hand away, grinning. "You get me into trouble! Now, how about we get you home?"/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Home. Finally. Robin glanced around the empty Mount Justice, with Roy and Wally stepping in behind him, Tony's final- no, not final, don't think like that- shouts of goodbye before the portal closed, leaving the three teens in the eerily quite mountain.

"Dudes, is it a little too quite, or is it just me?" The other two nodded at Wally's observation, hesitantly walking forward to the Mission room.

"Think they went on a mission?" Wally tried to ease the tension, only creating more as the two masked hero's shook their head. Wally was suddenly thrown back into a wall, most likely by telepathy. Roy and Dick shared a glance before getting into a battle-ready stance.

The figure that had attacked Wally stepped out from the dark, hands raised. The three hero's eyes widened, as Megan glared, eyes narrowing. "Why do you dare to impersonate my friends!" Her eyes glowed, as she took an attack stance, as the three hero's instantly held their hands up in surrender.

"M'gann! Stop!" Kaldur's commanding voice bounced off the walls, freezing Megan where she was, eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"Now, what is going on?" Batman strolled in, eyes narrowing once he saw the teens.

"Who are you three?" Batman demanded.

"B-Batman, I'm your partner-" Robin stuttered, head lowered.

" _You_ never were!" Batman knew one thing for sure. These weren't his kids, and he won't dare have someone try to replace Robin, Kid Flash, and.. Not after... Batman shook his head. No. He refused to remember that moment. Poor Barry and Oliver were crushed. He glared at the three young hero's before him.

"I want you three out of my sight. And out of my city."

Robin's eyes widened in Shock, knees finally giving out as he collapsed, eyes searching Roy and Wally for confimination that this was happening. Sadly they echoed his gaze. Wally had tears forming, quickly wiping them off for his friend. Roy's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you say that to us!" He hissed, clenching his fists.

" _Out!_ " Batman growled out.

The two teens lifted Robin off of the ground, headed to the Zeta tubes, Signing them out.

"Batman.. What if-" Kaldur started.

Batman snapped. " _No!"_ He then left with a swish of his cape, hands shaking under the protective cowl.

It shouldn't be possible.

Robin _died_.

Robin thrashed around in his bed, worrying the two onlookers. "What's going on with him?" Wally fearfully asked, hoping Roy had answers. Two weeks have passed since talking to the team and JLA.

"Nightmare," Roy said. "Judging by the looks of things, a bad one. We may have to find Tony.."

Wally stood up suddenly. "Or we can bring him here! We need Tony here, Roy. And probably the other avengers. They've become a second family to him."

Roy sighed, his internal debate finally finished. "Fine, take This, and go find Tony. Tell him... our mentors have failed to take care of us, and Robin is in desperate need of a father figure. Or something more."

Wally slowly nodded, activated the device, throwing himself in the portal. "Don't worry, Rob. We'll help you." With that, he zoomed to the other end of the bridge.

Batman's eyes narrowed at the red headed teen attempting to comfort the small boy. Sighing, he couldn't take sitting on the sidelines anymore. The boy reminded him too much of Robin.

Slowly walking forward, he ignored the startled gasp from Roy, and picked up the teen, cradling him. "Hey? Kid? It's a nightmare. You've got to calm down." The thrashing in his arms slowly came to a halt, handing the boy to the teenager. "Don't expect my help again." Batman turned.

"I didn't ask for it in the first place." Roy snapped.

Batman narrowed his eyes, about to shout at the teen, until he came face to face with a man in a metal suit. "You leave my charge alone." Tony narrowed his eyes.

Batman snorted. "Just get out of my city. And if he's who he says he is, he's my charge." With that, batman slunk away into the shadows, a small syringe of Dick's DNA in hands.

"That's the famous batman?" Tony lifted his mask, reaching out for Dick.

Roy didn't hesitate to hand him over. "Yep. Where's Wally?"

Tony held in a snort. "Eating at the tower. His excuse was he has a fast _metabolism_ ," They both grinned when saying the last part together. "Common, Hawkeyes waiting for a shooting partner. He's been bugging us for weeks about your being gone."

Roy chuckled. "I was acutely hoping I could find Green Arrow.." Roy rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Hawkeye can come if he wants.."

Tony's eyebrows rose. "Wait a minute, kid. Is Clint more than a partner and father to you?"

Roy blushed. "S-Shuddup!"

Tony chuckled, called in Clint, and disappeared into the portal. Clint soon tumbled out of the portal, blushing. "HULK SMASH!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR EATING THE LAST SLIECE!" A giant angry roar came from hulk. Hawkeye 'eeped', and hid behind Roy.

Rolling his eyes, Roy tugged on the man's sleeve. "Common! I wanna find G.A!"

Roy missed the disappointment and hurt flashing through Client's eyes.

After visiting Green Arrow, Roy had been turned away and asked to leave.

Sighing, Roy had sat down on a curb in defeat.

"Roy?" Clint hesitantly sat down beside the teen. "Is everything alright?"

Roy gripped his bow. "He gave me this bow, ya know? It was such an honor to meet him, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world for getting to know Arrow, and see his soft side." Roy's soft smile fell. "Never thought I wouldn't be able to patch things up with him."

Clint hesitantly wrapped an arm around Roy's shoulder. "You can cry if you want. No one will judge."

Roy suddenly grabbed Clint's shirt, burying his head into his shoulder. Soon, Clint began to feel wet stains, and realized the teen was silently crying. Not knowing what to do, he had wrapped his arms around the teen, who was sobbing silently into his shoulder. Not but ten minutes later, Roy had slowly stopped sobbing, hesitating before lifting his eye's to meet Clint's.

"I'm sorry about ruining your outfit.."

Clint gaped. "Seriously? I look even hotter now than before!" Clint grinned, dragging the teen to sit on his lap. "Besides, how wouldn't I with you here?"

Roy blushed, a rare occurrence, might I add, and buried his head into Clint's shoulder.

"Now, ready to go home, Roy? Your real home? With us?"

Roy lifted his head up, glancing back at Star City. "Yeah. I think I'm ready to move on. I want to be with you, Wally, and Dick in the tower, playing pranks on Tony, and watching them take Angry Pirate's eye patch."

The last part emitted a chuckle from Clint, as they both slowly stood. "Well, let's go home."

...

"Who want's to bet that Robin likes Wally?"

Everyone at the table besides the absent Speedster, Ninja, and two archer's raised their hands.

Roy deviously grinned, walking in from the portal. "I bet you I can set them up before next Friday."

Tony grinned. "Oh, the deal's on."

Two 'Roy's!' could be heard from the other room, as Roy was soon tackled down by a familiar red blur. "Hey, Kid Idiot."

"Dude! You were gone for so long!"

Robin walked up behind Kid, nodding in agreement. "He's right. You were gone for almost a week. Any luck on G.A?"

Roy shook his head. "No. I've given up. I think- no, I know I want to stay here with the Avengers, and Clint, if they'll let me."

"If you're staying.."

"I'm staying." Robin finished off, grinning.

I don't know if I've ever told you guys, but keep in mind, on here the Avenger's are in the twenty's.


End file.
